


Red Kinks

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [32]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Multi, No touch orgasm, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Strife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring the kinks of the red-eyed Striders. Double Feature</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Dirk and Bro are talking about porn and D has a particular reaction to them. They find out that he has a severe dirty talk kink.

“Did you see that ‘Top Ten Porn Videos’ list that was going around?” Dirk asks conversationally as he flops onto the couch, almost disrupting Bro’s delicate stitching on a doll’s dress.

“Heh. Some tasteless stuff on there.”

“I know. I thought it might actually be quality but the internet has once again made me doubt humanity. I mean, number three. I don’t particularly enjoy that stuff anyways, but how could anyone enjoy that? It has the cheesiest lines I have ever heard, terrible lighting, bad cameras, and it just wasn’t sexy in the least. And the money shot. Did they really expect anyone to believe that was real cum?”

“Ya watched it all the way to the end?”

“Trainwreck dude. Though admittedly the boner didn’t last. But see, that’s why I can’t understand how it got third place. Who’s boner can survive calling someone a ‘hoe for cum’? Can you get any more awkward? They couldn’t find anything better? Like even cum whore sounds better. Lacks originality for sure, but the dick is safe.”

“Cum whore?” Bro raises an eyebrow at him. Both eyebrows go up when he hears a soft sound coming from the kitchen. Dirk and Bro glance over their shoulders and find D frantically trying to hide his face. They look back at each other and then at their older brother. “Want to add somethin’, slut?”

The stifled moan most definitely comes from D and his quickly blushing face. Dirk and Bro grin at each other and quickly get off the futon.

“Such a cute little sound coming from such a whore, D.”

“Oh god why!” D tries to busy himself away from his brothers.

“Ya know ya were sayin’ somethin’ close to that last night with my dick up your ass. Though just the two first words. And then mostly ya moanin’ my name.”

D just buries his face into his hands. Dirk and Bro come around the futon and start across the kitchen. D senses the movement and looks up with panic at their hungry expressions. He glances around trying to find an exit from his predicament. “I-I have an appointment-” he attempts to lie.

“What? You got a client to meet? Does he call you pretty names like we do?” Bro approaches from the right.

“What’s your favorite? Bitch? Slut? Whore?” Dirk comes in from the left.

“C’mon, give us a suggestion better than ‘hoe for cum’. Cum guzzler, cum slut, cum dumpster?”

D backs up until he hits the cabinets. His brothers look over him and notice the sizable lump in his pants.

“Haven’t even touched ya and already you’re pitchin’ a tent. Someone’s cock wanna play?”

“And to think only a couple of words to make him a stumbling, stuttering mess. I bet he’s about to start drooling, especially if we start talking about how he sucked our cocks last night. The bitch tried to stuff both of them together into that fuck hole on his face.”

D actually whimpers at that. He tries to duck between the brothers but Bro grabs his wrists and pins them to the wall above D’s head. Dirk grabs his waist and pushes him back with one leg slipping in between D’s to keep him there. Dirk’s hands skate down his torso, appreciating the fine fabric of his wine red buttondown, to settle lightly over the outline of D’s cock through his slacks. He starts rubbing but the touch is faint enough that D gets no satisfaction from it, only more torment.

“Tryin’ to get away from us, babe? Just gettin’ started. Gonna make ya a mess. Between us we could fuck ya through the night, until you couldn’t even walk to the shower to wash off all of the cum leakin’ outta your holes.”

“Where would you like us to start? Maybe I could suck your cock while Bro fingers your ass. Or maybe you want to slobber all over Bro’s hard dick while I tongue your asshole. Just get you slick and open with just my spit while you lube Bro up with yours.”

D moans, throwing his head back hard against the cabinets as their words get to him. Bro’s hot and tight hands on his wrist only feed the feeling of helplessness. Dirk’s leg is preventing him from rocking into the teasing hand just floating over the head of his cock. It briefly dips down to caress his balls through the slacks without doing enough. D bemoans his decision to go commando today. But honestly he didn’t know he’d be molested verbally by his brothers, and that it would be this effective against him.

“Then ya could straddle and ride your brother while I fuck your face. Or d’ya wanna bend over the back of futon and just let me slam into that ass. Or we could be sweet and take you with your legs up in the air like a girl.”

“We’d take turns fucking you until you are too delirious to tell whose cock is in your ass and whose dick is in your mouth. We’d call Dave in and get him to blow you while Bro fills you up. He could drink your cum down and then eat ours out of your ass.”

“Ya like that, D? Ya wanna be our gangbang bitch? Want us to make yo-” Bro is interrupted by a sharp moan from D as he tries to curl up on himself. Dirk feels a growing wet spot under where his hand is cupping D. Bro and Dirk shared raised eyebrows as D tries to suck in air after the surprise orgasm.

“Didya...”

“Did you just cum in your pants?”

“From dirty talk?”

D groans, horrified. He can’t even hide his bright red face because Bro is still holding him tight. He just wants to disappear into thin air instead of addressing the mortifying issue that Dirk seems intent on rubbing against. He struggles against their hold but they just tighten their grip on him.

“Oh god. Fucking hell. I’m- I’m weird even by Strider standards. Please just- Fuck. I’m fucked up.”

“What? No.”

“Tha’s hot.” Dirk can almost hear the cogs turning in Bro’s head. So much so that D actually manages to break free from Bro’s grasp and shoves Dirk away just enough to flashstep past them. He doesn’t get very far because his legs still feel like jelly. Bro catches him when he stumbles and throws him back into Dirk’s arms. He sags down, still trying to hide his face, when Dirk nibbles at his ear.

“I’m not done with you yet, you dirty little piece of trash,” Dirk practically purrs at D with just enough volume to let Bro catch what he is saying. D stops his struggles and freezes.

Bro saunters up, “C’mon sweet little thing, tha all ya really got? Just a li’l sugar for yourself? What about us? Don’t we get a dip into that li’l honeypot ass of yours?”

“Oh god, my dick hurts,” D whines as his body continues to react to his brothers. Dirk has to catch his dead weight as D tries to sink to the ground. Bro helps out by lifting D up and pressing him against Dirk to finish off the Strider sandwich. He brushes aside D’s hands and kisses him deeply as Dirk lays a string of kisses around the back of his neck.

When they come up for air, Bro grabs one arm and Dirk the other and they start to haul him to the futon.

“Do you know what you do to us, D? How horny we get just thinking about all the nice stuff you do for us?”

“So fuckin’ hot the way ya moan like a pornstar for us. Not even touchin’ ya and your shootin’ off like a paid little twink beggin’ for it.”

“Do you want us to fuck you, D? Leave you loose and dripping and put you away debauched?”

“Just tell us what you want and we’ll make it happen, bro. If ya wanna ride us or bend o’er for us, just tell us, D.”

They toss him onto the futon with Bro immediately moving to drop the back down and Dirk going for D’s clothes. Bro helps remove the soiled pants, making D blush in embarrassment with further comments. They pause when he is fully stripped and admire him from either side of the futon. He is still flushed and panting and sporting a fresh weeping erection.

“Please,” D moans.

“Please what, bitch?” D’s cock bounces at the demeaning name.

“Please keep talking.”


	2. Jump the Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Dirk are strifing without swords and it turns steamy as Dirk notices a new behavior from Dave and takes advantage of it against the wall on the roof.

D had sent them up there with the intent for them to train and perhaps burn off some of that jittery energy that comes with a marathon of shotgunning cokes and eating their weight in doritos and cotton candy. Why such an event happened, D doesn’t know but he hopes that they don’t get diabetes because their other brother guardian let it happen.

He forbade swords as he could see their hands shaking under the sugar rush. Blade work needed control and the twins certainly didn’t have that.

“Fists and shit. Go. Try not to draw blood from blunt objects. If surrender happens before the crash, just run it off. I’m sure you could actually manage flashstepping the way you two are buzzing.”

So they were banished to the roof. The weather is actually behaving for once, not trying to cook them inside their own skins as they practiced their footwork and used bad form versions of martial arts they had see D use before. They are laughing and joking and making fun of each other when a step comes out wrong and they have to flail about to catch their balance. The hits they land aren’t as rough as if they hit with a blade but still enough that there will be scattered bruises across their arms and torsos.

It’s Dirk who gets bored first and starts adding little touches and some grinding here and there. He initiated it to get the advantage in the fight, to keep Dave distracted just to lay an extra hit while Dave blushes. Then he has the accidental thought about someone else coming up to the roof and catching him copping a feel on his twin brother and he takes hit from being flustered. He keeps it up though, taking small moments to adjust the growing boner in his pants as he adds more of the sexual ass pats or junk grabs into the fight. Dirk gains control over the fight as Dave face turn redder than just from exertion.

But Dave isn’t returning the flirtatious gestures, Dirk notices. Instead he is falling for the obvious tricks and letting blows land that could have easily been blocked. The flushing on his face is paired with heavier breathing. Dirk watches his reactions closely and finds that Dave is adjusting himself through his pants just as much as Dirk is. He catches Dave biting his lip after a blow and leaning into another hit. At this point, Dave isn’t even really trying to fight back, just enough though so Dirk keeps going.

Dirk confirms it was a moan Dave was holding back when he grabs his shirt and slams him up against the wall. He immediately swallows it down with a brutal kiss. One hand lets go of his shirt only to latch itself around Dave’s throat. When Dirk leans against it, it cuts off even the mewling sound that Dave had been making behind Dirk’s crushing lips. Dave bucks out against Dirk, his erection now apparent as he tries to grind against his oppressive brother. Dirk stops that movement with a knee between his legs. He lifts it up and presses it against Dave’s crotch, making him squirm. There is no fight in the way Dave grabs Dirk’s wrists or rocks his hips against Dirk’s knee. Dave does nothing to free himself from the trapping pain Dirk is afflicting.

Dirk finally lets him breathe gulps of air when he dials back the pressure on his hand and breaks the kiss in favor of nipping at his earlobe and jaw line.

“Dirk! Dirk, stop. What if- Bro and D- what if they see us?” Dave manages to gasp out over his shoulder.

“They aren’t going to come up,” Dirk murmurs into the side of his neck before biting down.

“Ah! Fuck!”

He loses coherence after that, unable to form words other than moans and gasps, much less form arguments against why they should not be making out on the open rooftop where their guardians could catch them. But for Dirk, that’s exactly why.

He teases him with rough kisses, sucks marks onto his collar bone, pinches his nipples through his shirt, grinds a knee up against him, pulls his hair, presses down on where he knows bruises are blooming up under his skin. Dave is reduced to a writhing mess without even getting his clothes off. He can’t find a way to ground himself with Dirk attacking every angle very thoroughly.

When Dirk circles back to drag his teeth over Dave’s throat, Dave seizes up, his body arching sharply away from the wall, his head thrown back and mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy. Dirk pauses with him, surprised at the orgasm. He makes mental notes about Dave’s apparent pain kink and masochistic streak and isn’t quite surprised by it. He also makes notes about how really fucking hot it was to have Dave come like that, even in his pants, and notes about how it needs to happen again.

“Oh fuck,” Dave gasps in between drawing in fresh air, “Oh god, Dirk. I’m- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-” Dirk doesn’t reply he just goes back to sucking on Dave’s neck making him cry out when he applies teeth. “Dirk! Oh fuck!” Dave bucks against Dirk, feeling overstimulated but unable to stop as the pain just fuels his need to rut against his twin.

Dirk’s hands slip underneath his shirt and push it up to his shoulders where he has to pull back to get the offending article off. Dirk uses the break to also flip Dave around and slam him back against the wall. Dave’s hands are splayed out against the rough surface as his chest heaves. Dirk’s fingers are already moving, scraping down his sides to leave red trails on the pale skin. They dip around to the front and make quick work of his pants. The underwear he shoves down is wet as is the dick that he wraps a hand around. After a couple pumps, he takes his cum coated hand and around to Dave’s ass and teases him with a rough press.

“Do you like this, Dave? Do you want me to fuck you rough? Do you want it to burn?” He doesn’t wait for more of an answer than Dave’s aroused whimpers before shoving fingers on his other hand into Dave’s open panting mouth. “Suck if you want to be limping after this. Suck if you want that soreness of being fucked against the wall. Do you want to be littered with bite marks? Want me to hold you down? Not give you time to catch your breath? Tell me how you want it, Dave.” He presses into Dave with two fingers at once, relishing the deep moan from Dave’s throat. It seemed as if Dave really did enjoy the roughness as he eagerly sucks and licks Dirk’s fingers. “It was so fucking sexy the way you shot off. I want to see it again, come on please.” Dirk begs against Dave’s shoulders. When he gets a nod from Dave, he pulls his now wetted fingers out and replaces the ones in Dave’s ass to get him slicker. With his freed hand, he quickly undoes his own pants. He hesitates with the worry that he’s really going to hurt Dave, too much so, but when he glances up he finds Dave sucking on his own fingers and pushing back at Dirk’s.

When Dirk gets his dick out, Dave reaches down and wets it with his spit. He then pulls Dirk close.

“Oh god Dave, are you sure?”

“Please.”

“Fuck.” Dirk bends his head towards Dave and pulls his fingers out to replace them with the head of his dick. It isn’t the smoothest of entries and Dave’s hiss of pain makes him question it, but Dave’s hand on his hips and the way he shudders encourages Dirk.

He pauses once he’s as deep in as he can go, waiting for Dave to whine and push back against him before sliding out slowly. Dirk loves the way Dave is arching and moaning trying to get him to stop teasing and to make good on the threats and promises he’d been whispering into Dave’s ear. He stays still, with his dick almost completely out of Dave, watching him squirm, before slamming back in and starting up a brutally fast pace. Dave is keening in seconds and the choked sounds of pleasure only increase in volume when Dirk grabs a fistful of Dave’s hair and forces his head against the wall, while his other hand is bruising Dave’s hip to provide leverage and keep him pinned.

The two of them are so keyed up from the build up, even with Dave’s early release, that it doesn’t take them long to get close. Dirk grips Dave tight as he snaps his hips in a fast rhythm. Dave moans as the pain goes straight to his dick. When Dirk knows he is is close, he bites down on Dave’s shoulder making his twin lose it. The way Dave clamps down around Dirk pushes him over the edge as well.

It’s a long moment before either of them can move away from leaning against the wall. The additional cum makes it easier for Dirk to slip out of Dave who just lightly whimpers at the movement.

“Didn’t go too far, did I?” Dirk asks. “You’re going to be so sore, bro. Come on. I’ll take care of you,” he leans down to pick up Dave’s shirt, “get you cleaned up,” he helps shimmy Dave’s jeans back up, “get you some apple juice,” he turns Dave around and kisses him lightly, “and tuck you away in bed.”

“Mmmm,” Dave replies as exhaustion, soreness, and the sugar crash hit him all at once.

“I’ll get you some tylenol too, okay? Sorry, Dave. I’m sorry.”

Dave wraps his arms around Dirk’s shoulders and tucks his head against his twin’s neck. “Shuddup. That was the best. You can clean me up ‘til I’m sparklin’, but all I want is cuddles, ‘kay?”

Dirk chuckles at him. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
